my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Catdog Kai lost episode
Hello everyone. When I was a little girl, one of my favorite Nicktoons was CatDog. I'm sure you 90s kids remember it: a fairly comical show about a pair of Siamese twin brothers, one cat and one dog. They lived in a house with wise-mouth blue mouse named Winslow, and they were constantly bullied by a group of dogs known as The Greasers. According to records, this show first aired on April 4, 1998, it and ended with an unaired episode on September 22, 2004. The series was created by Peter Hannan. Being a loyal follower of the show, I was rather disappointed when I found out that the series was cut in 2004. Like most other people, I hadn't seen the unaired episode, which I have found out was titled "Vexed of Kin / Meat, Dog's Friends". One day, while browsing a local yard sale, I came across a VHS in a plain clear case. It was obviously a VHS, as it was the Memorex brand. Anyway, it had "CatDog Kai: squirrel fever " messily scrawled on it in black Sharpie marker. I've never heard of this episode! It must have been some kind of mysterious lost episode! I had to have it. I asked the woman (about in her 40's) in charge how much she wanted for it. She didn't know, it belonged to her son, she said. So she sprinted into her house and brought out a young man, probably in his mid 20's, who was apparently her son. He was very thin, pale, and had deep dark circles around his eyes. He looked malnourished and like he hadn't slept in weeks. I showed him the VHS, smiled politely at him, and asked, "How much?" He gave me a look like someone who was in shock and terribly nauseous at the same time. "What?! How did that get there? Nevermind. Just take it." I felt kind of bad for him. Maybe he reacted like this because he was feeling ill and he was trying to sleep when his mom brought him outside. I gave him a kind smile and told him I hoped he would be feeling better soon, then said farewell. I dashed home, eager to view my new VHS. I sat down in front of my TV and popped the VHS into my VHS player and pressed play on my remote. At first, there was a minute of pure static. I thought this was very strange, considering this was a VHS tape (I've experienced static on VHS tapes in the past, so that would have made sense). I could swear that for about a millisecond I saw a face in the static, and it felt like I was being watched.. After the static, it cut to the opening theme. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of joyful nostalgia that comes with watching one of my old favorites. When the opening theme was over, it showed the title card. It was a yellow backround with Fred dancing and dog was too but cat looked like he had seen a ghost . The title said "squirrel fever." The episode started out with Dog stretching and yawning before cheerfully proclaiming, "It's a bea-u-tiful day!" Then he hears a familiar sound. "GARBAGE TRUCK!" He yells gleefully and jumps out of bed, dragging a drowsy and more-than-annoyed Cat with him. "Dog, I need my sleep!" Cat growled. Dog didn't hear him. "Garbage truck, garbage truck, garbage truck!!" He ran down the street and sped past the Greasers. The chase went on for about 5 minutes, with the usual goofiness of Cat bumping himself off objects, yelling "My body! My body! My body!" Dog kept running as the garbage truck safely drove over train tracks. The screen started showing graphic snapshots of the birds ripping apart CatDog's remains while "Freebird" by Lynrd Skynrd plays. This continues for the rest of the episode, and then it shows Fred saying hey guys want to have squirrel fever and I know your name nick! (I was like how did he know my name) as Fred was with loudmouth but loudmouth had black eyes and blood was dripping down them and died and Fred started to laugh as cat came by but he was cut in half dog was on the left side of the screen as Fred said want to see the red stuff kids as he put a gun in his mouth and killed himself as credits rolled. I tried ejecting the VHS, but the player didn't seem to want to open. When it finally came out, the VHS was partially drawn on saying I WILL FIND U! I tried to pick up the VHS, but it was burning hot. I freaked out and threw it in the hamper of my room. I still have nightmares about this episode, sometimes I dream about the face from the static. Sometimes I see it at night when I'm trying to sleep, just out of the corner of my eye. It's always brief, but I can always feel it watching me. Category:Lost episodes